


Merry-Go-Round

by TheBlackClowReed



Series: One Shot Collections [3]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Logic in Nasuverse is already weird, One Shot, Servant Swap, Sorta kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackClowReed/pseuds/TheBlackClowReed
Summary: Sometimes, preparing for a War of any kind means patiently gathering the needed resources, and other times it is simply rushing into battle. In the Fourth Holy Grail War, the various chosen Masters prepare to bring their Servants into the World, some more prepared than others. And when these Masters perform their Summonings at the same time, none of them are ready for the outcome.





	Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

> Another random Oneshot? From Me? It's more likely than you think.

Avalon: The Ever-distant Utopia.

According to legend, Avalon was one third of a set of Divine Mystery Constructs made for King Arthur. Created alongside Excalibur and Rhongomyniad, its purpose was to balance out the two. Where Excalibur was a holy sword and Rhongomyniad a demonic spear, Avalon was neither. Instead, its origin and attribute were more like Caliburn. It was a shield, endowed with the power of the earth and of humanity itself. And it was this that made it the perfect counter for King Arthur's two other treasures.

For Excalibur, it was able to completely absorb the swords power and convert it into extra energy. For Rhongomyniad, it was able to completely neutralize the lance's destructive energy. It was the ultimate defense: an impenetrable shield.

For many, it was a just a legend. But as he gazed at Avalon alongside Irisviel, Emiya Kiritsugu found himself wondering. Under the light that filtered in through the building, Avalon glittered and sparkled. And Kiritsugu could fully believe in its origins and legend.

With the way the scabbard glittered in the natural light that filtered in the building,

“With this, you will be able to summon King Arthur,” Acht stated.

Irisviel nodded, a satisfied smile on her face. “With that King of Knights, there’s no way we can lose.”

Kiritsugu didn’t reply: giving a silent nod as he continued to examine Avalon. Through he didn’t say it, Kiritsugu couldn’t help but feel a little excited himself. He had spent the last few years getting ready for this day. The day wherein he would summon the Saber-class Servant and take part in the Holy Grail War as a Master. And the fact that the Servant they would be summoning was none other than the legendary King of Knights…

“We’ll be invincible.” Iris said, giving a voice to Kiritsugu's thoughts. That shouldn’t have been enough to make him smile, but he couldn’t help it. Despite the passing of the last few years, Kiritsugu still felt as in love with Iris as he had at the beginning. It was funny in a way: Kiritsugu had never seen himself as getting married, much less falling in love. But here he was: married to who Kiritsugu was very sure was the love of his life. Not only that, but he was now a part of an established and respected Magus family; one of the top in the Country. And he already had a daughter to boot!

And if everything went right and according to Kiritsugu's plans, then he would one day have others too. Others who would carry on the Einzbern name, and who Kiritsugu would be able to teach his own abilities too. And through them, he would be able to pass on his knowledge and magic; keeping the Emiya name alive, if only in legacy.

Irisviel sighed, mockingly dreamy. “To think, I’ll soon have another handsome and powerful man at my side. One of my biggest wishes, already getting fulfilled.”

Kiritsugu gave a dry laugh, but the smile never left his face. For the War, Kiritsugu would be acting as full partners and equals. While Kiritsugu was the one with the Command Seals, his wife's part was the most important. She would be acting as the "battery" for their Servant: supplying Prana and healing. While Kiritsugu liked to think he was no slouch, he knew for a fact that Iris had him beat when it came to Prana. If his stores could be likened to a kitchen sink, then his wife's was at least a deep pond or small lake.

With Iris providing Prana, their Servant would be able to fight at peak capacity. Along with this, Iris would also be the one who would go out with their Servant as the visible Master. With she held their attention, Kiritsugu would provide back up and go after the other Masters on his own.

“For all you know, King Arthur could actually be interested in men.” Kiritsugu said.

“You say that as if it’s a deterrent,” Iris responded. Her gaze softened. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Kiritsugu. Once you talk to him, I’m positive that he will agree to fight at your side.”

“I can only hope. But there’s no sure guarantee that we will even summon him as a Saber. With my luck, he’ll show up as a Berserker or Assassin.”

“Love…”

Iris gave a sigh, and Kiritsugu responded with a tight smile. He could admit he was nervous: more so than he could ever say. But he also knew that he was psyching himself out. King Arthur was a legendary person, known to children and the elderly alike. Kiritsugu doubted that any other Heroic Spirit would have as much as he did. No matter the Class, King Arthur would undoubtedly be a formidable Servant. There was no doubt that he would bring the Einzbern the victory they sought after.

With that in mind, he stood up straight, looking to Iris and then Acht as he stepped to the alter.

“Let’s begin,”

** _… … … … … … … … …_ **

“Ka~ go‒me, Ka‒go‒me! You are nothing more than a bird in a cage,”

Uryū Ryūnosuke sang softly to himself as he drew his Summoning Circle. If he were being honest, he still couldn’t believe it: that things like magic and secret cool magical societies actually existed, with cool magic people who used cool magic tools to do cool magic things. And not only that, but they had their own cool ritual too: summoning a group seven Servants to fight to the death for the chance to make a wish.

Again: cool.

And the best part of it all? Ryūnosuke himself got to be a part of it too. Or he would be, as soon as he finished drawing the Circle. And as he drew, Ryūnosuke didn’t even try to keep the smile off his face. Soon, so very soon, Ryūnosuke would have his own cool Servant to enter this weird Holy Grail War with. And with his Servant, he would win. And once he won, he’d be able to make his own wish: to become a Magician with his own special powers, like the ones in the book he got from his parents. It was all going to be great. And soon, he, Ryūnosuke, would be the coolest guy around.

At least, he would be once as he finished with his Circle that is. To Ryūnosuke’s annoyance, the Circle wasn’t getting finished as fast he liked. Before his eyes, the blood that he’d used to draw the circle was already drying over: smudging up, where it should have flowed like paint. Well, Ryūnosuke knew how to take care of that.

Smiling brightly, Ryūnosuke turned sharply on his heel as he addressed the two other occupants in the room with him; his baby cousins. Pure luck on Ryūnosuke’s and misfortune on theirs, it turned out that the very book that he’d taken from his parents had just so happened to have originally belonged to his uncle; his Mother’s elder brother. To be precise, his dear uncle had written the book for his dear sister, so she could continue on practicing magic despite not having much ability for it. After making that connection and reading the book for himself, it had been far too easy to track his maternal family down. All leading to where Ryūnosuke found himself now: drawing a Summon Circle with the blood of his dead uncle, while his baby cousins, the twins whose names he could never remember, watched on, unable to run and unable to scream for help.

“Hey brats, looks like its drying up. You know what that means~”

With the same smile on his face, Ryūnosuke made his way to his cousins and grabbed them by the scruff of their shirts, turning once again and making his way back to the Circle. Squatting down, he pulled out his knife and stabbed each of them in their sides; laughing when they flailed and screamed around their gags. He was really going to miss those little brats; they were so cute.

With his cousins bleeding out on the floor, Ryūnosuke finished his circle and retrieved his book off of the floor, flipping through the tattered pages until he found the one he needed.

** _… … … … … … … … …_ **

Matō Kariya grit his teeth as he walked up the stairs to his personal hell, the home of Matō Zōken.

The past year hadn’t been easy for Kariya. From the day he arrived in his home city, Kariya had been subject to Zōken’s sick lessons and discipline. And the first "lesson" that Kariya had? None other than getting "reacquainted" the Matō Thaumaturgy that he so loathed. Day after day, for a month straight, Kariya had been forced into those "lessons" by that monster. And when he'd finally gotten back up to speed, to the level he'd been in before he left? He'd been given more **advanced** lessons. And unlike before, those lessons lasted for the better part of a year. It had been only less than a week ago that Kariya's "training" had finally stopped.

Only a few days ago, his Command Seals had finally (finally) manifested and appeared on his right hand. With his Command Seals in, Kariya had been able to "temporarily sustain" from his training. Since then, things had more or less calmed down in a way. Every time Kariya looked at the Seals on his hand, a strange feeling seemed to rise in his chest. They gave him the strength to carry on, and a hope that he would finally start to reap the fruits of his hard labor. The only thing Kariya needed to do was stay strong and keep that hope with him. If not for himself, then for Sakura's sake for sure.

As was always the case now, the thought of Sakura sent a pang through Kariya's chest. It wasn't right; what was happening to her, and the things she was being subject to. It wasn't **fair**.

Since his agreement with Zōken, Kariya had done everything he could do be a proper Guardian to Sakura. As soon as he'd been able, Kariya had hurried to move out of Matō Estate and he hadn't hesitated to bring Sakura with him. Since then, Kariya made it a point to spend as much time with Sakura as he could. While he still had to take her back to the Matō Estate at least once a week for her "training", Kariya was at least able to join in. While it also prolonged his own torture, Kariya was more than fine with it. If he was able to ease Sakura's suffering, if only a little bit, then Kariya was happy to take whatever Zōken threw at him.

And when they weren't at the Matō Estate, Kariya worked with actual magic lessons. It would have been easy to keep developing the Matō Magecraft, Kariya wanted as little to do with it as he could. And more than that, he also wanted to show Sakura that there was more to Mystery than the horror she experienced. Than the horror that he himself had to go through when he'd been her age.

It was odd: Kariya's new stance on Thaumaturgy. Kariya was no fool; he knew how low his chances on winning the Holy Grail War was. And he knew that if even came out as the winner, he would never be able to fully escape the Thaumaturgical World. And so, Kariya wanted to at least make sure that he was part of the world on his own terms. It hadn’t been easy; creating a new Magecraft from Zōken’s but Kariya had managed it, with some help from outside sources.

And it had been worth it, in the end. Even though he’d overtaxed himself, it was worth it to see the smile on Sakura’s face when she’d managed to animate a flower.

Sakura was strong. Throughout it all, she hadn’t broken and it filled Kariya with a sorrowful pride. Though she'd gone through her own changes, they'd been minor compared to Kariya's. As far as Kariya knew, none of Sakura's changes had been anything that'd scarred, marred, or maimed her in any way. From what he could tell, the only changes she'd undergone had been to her hair and eyes. If Kariya had to guess, they were the result of almost a year of exposure to the Matō Thaumaturgy. And even then, Kariya was sure that the effects could be undone, or cloaked at the very least with time. Sakura just needed to be with her actual, biological family: the Tohsaka's.

The Tohsaka's who gave Sakura away to a monster, because of Kariya's cowardice.

Kariya shoved that thought away, though not quick enough to stop the ripple that went through him. The Crest Worms shifted through him in response to the brief, but powerful flash of anger. As Kariya was learning, his new breed of Crest Worms were indeed powerful. But they were also greatly attuned to Kariya's psychological state. When he was calm and levelheaded, they were easy to maintain and control. But when he became too restless or agitated, too anxious despairing…

“Kariya, you’ve finally arrived. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn’t show.”

Zōken’s oily tone could have generated a smog layer for the whole of Fuyuki.

‘_Monster_.’ Kariya couldn’t help but think, but he did his best to remain calm. He was doing this for Sakura, he reminded himself. He couldn’t afford to mess up now.

“I’m ready.” Kariya said, dropping the duffel-bag on his shoulder onto the floor.

“Yes. Yes, you are. I must say, the progress you've made has surpassed my expectations. I can only imagine how far you would have gone had you never ran away with your tail between your legs.”

Kariya frowned, but otherwise ignored his father as he knelt to the floor. With a flick of his hand, the charm on the bag activated as he reached in to pull out the catalyst for his summons.

“Oh my. So you **are** serious about winning this then,” Zōken commented in that pollutant voice of his. “Though I must say, you are awfully ambitious to try and pull of a Summoning like this.”

“Will you quiet already?” Kariya demanded. He stepped to the prepared altar and was careful as he placed his chosen Catalyst on to it. “I did my homework, boogeyman. This Servant is of the top tier.”

And it wast the truth. Kariya had done intensive studying in preparation for the Holy Grail War. As a member of one the three Founding Family's of the Grail War, Kariya had a unique privilege available for him. Unlike most of the other Masters, Kariya could actually choose his Servants class for the War. And Kariya wanted his Servant to be one that was actual combat material. And that meant one of the three Knight Classes, or the Berserker, who boasted the best battle prowess. From there, it was a simple matter of choosing what Servant he wanted and the catalyst needed to Summon them.

For that part, Kariya had called in a favor. It had cost him a lot, but he'd been able to get his hands on the perfect Catalyst: a Shard of the Round Table. With it, he would be able to summon one of the legendary Knights of the Round Table, who would be the cream of the crop. And Kariya already knew exactly what knight he wanted as his Servant.

“Hmm. Well, let us begin then. As you can see, I have done you a favor and drawn your Summon Circle myself—”

“No.”

Zōken frowned. “Excuse me? Do you mean to tell me that you refuse to Summon a Servant for the war? Has your progress filled your head with delusions of grandeur that you can fight a Servant on your own?”

Kariya grit his teeth. “I mean, that I will be creating my own summoning circle. I will be using more than a single catalyst for this, and the Summon Circle must be focused to them.”

“I see.” Zōken said in a soft voice. “Very well, make your circle. I look forward to seeing the Servant you manage to bring forth.”

Kariya snorted, but otherwise didn’t respond. Instead, he completely wiped away Zōken's Circle, and took the time to draw a new one from scratch. Then he made sure to drop his duffel bag, containing his second Catalyst, on to the altar alongside the Shard. Once he was sure he was ready, he closed his eyes as he summoned forth his Prana. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself and opened his eyes; it was time to begin.

** _… … … … … … … … …_ **

‘_This will show him. This will show everybody._’

That thought played through the mind of Waver Velvet as he drew his Summoning Circle. Once finished, he smiled to himself: the Circle was perfect, as he knew it would be.

Though he did not know it, Waver was the last of the foreign Master's to arrive for the Grail War. Having arrived in Fuyuki earlier that very day, Waver had been busy. One of the first things he'd done was compel a hotel manager into believing that he was the son of the owner. Through that, he'd scored himself free board and hotel services during his time in Fuyuki. Waver would be the first to admit that it wasn't his best piece of work, but it was effective and served its purpose. After all, Waver didn't want to draw too much attention to himself, and it made sure that too many didn't get involved.

And Waver didn't just use compulsion either. The second thing he'd done was set up a specialized Bounded‒Field for a mass compulsion. And that field didn't really rely on Waver himself for it either. Instead, it tapped into the Ley Lines around Fuyuki to keep its self active. The sole purpose of the Bound-Field was to convince the people in Fuyuki that he'd always lived in the area.

The compulsion wouldn’t be particularly strong, but Waver also didn’t need it to be. it just needed to be enough to get people to leave him alone when he asked, and help him if the need arose.

As he looked around, Waver raised a hand and smiled once more as he looked the markings on the back of his right hand. They'd appeared from the very moment that Waver had stepped within the city. He'd been confused for a moment when they'd first appeared, but it didn't take long for him to realize what they were.

Command Seals: proof that the Holy Grail had recognized him as a worthy participant. As a worthy Magus on par with That Man.

‘_He won’t laugh at me again. None of them will._’

Taking a deep breath, Waver reached dropped the backpack on his back and opened it with a flick as he took hold of it. Waver made his way to the center of the Circle, where he promptly turned the bag over and dumped its contents out. Well, **content**. Waver watched as a mummified Komodo Dragon head fell from his bag, and onto the Circle as part of his Catalyst. Then, he reached into his pockets and carefully pulled out a dozen vials. Opening them up, their contents too were poured out in a puddle around the lizards head.

Unfortunately, Waver hadn't had much time to actually prepare for the Holy Grail War. At least, not make as many preparations as he would have liked. While he'd studied his Magecraft and learned more spells to help him out, that was all the time he'd had. And so, he hadn't had time to get his hands on an actual artifact to use a Catalyst for his Summoning Circle.

Yet, Waver was nothing if not resourceful. He'd snuck into That Man's office, where he'd came across a variety of older items, just waiting to be taken. There had been one that he knew was going to be That Man's catalyst, but he'd stopped himself from taking it. Instead, he'd burned the and went to a different Department Center. There, he'd managed to get his hands on some Wyvern's blood, that he'd stored into a few vials. The Komodo Dragon head, he'd just nicked from a nearby Zoo.

A lot of stories about famous heroes mentioned them going up against Dragons or other beasts. Waver hoped that the head of a very distant Dragon kin and some Wyvern's blood would be a good enough Catalyst. Something that would entice a strong Heroic Spirit to answer his call and fight for him as his Servant.

Waver still didn't really know who or what he would be Summoning, but he'd studied enough to give him an idea of sorts. A strong servant needed a strong or meaningful Catalyst, that was what Waver had learned. While not true Dragons, Wyvern's were close enough in relation that there blood should be good. What Waver wanted more than anything was a true Warrior Servant: a great battling King. One who would see him through the War and lead him to victory.

At the very least, Waver wanted a Servant that could go toe to toe with That Man’s.

Waver took a deep breath, calming himself as he reached into his rear pocket. Exhaling, he pulled out the piece of paper that held the aria he would be needing for the Summoning. With an excited smile, he began reading off the paper, making his voice as loud as he could.

** _… … … … … … … … …_ **

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill!_

_Repeat five times, but destroy each when filled_

_A base of silver and steel_

_A foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts._

_And my ancestor, my great master, Schewinorg._

_A wall to block the falling wind_

_The gates of all four directions close_

_From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom_

As four of the chosen Masters in the Holy Grail War began their Summoning, three others also joined in.

In Fuyuki, mere miles away from Waver Velvet, was none other than Tohsaka Tokiomi. Using an ancient golden key as his Catalyst, he too prepared for his own Summoning. Like the other chosen Masters, he too desired a strong and powerful Heroic Spirit for a Servant. And Tokiomi could think of none greater than humanity's first chronicled Hero. King Gilgamesh would no doubt be a formidable Servant even as the Assassin-class. If summoned into one of three Knight Classes, preferably Saber, Tokiomi was sure to win. Gilgamesh was a legend who became the very blueprint for various other heroes after him.

Just thought of his was enough to make Tokiomi smile: Gilgamesh would win for sure.

Joining Tokiomi was Kotomine Kirei: son of the War’s Overseer, Kotomine Risei. For the past year, Kirei had been taken under Tokiomi's wing as his apprentice, and right-hand man. Unlike Tokiomi, Kirei had no idea what kind of Servant he wanted to Summon. He simply wanted a Servant would be able to help him fulfill his purpose for the War he was taking part in. A purpose that Kirei still did not understand.

And in Dublin, Ireland, Lord Kayneth El‒Melloi Archibald too worked toward his Summons. After the destruction of Kayneth's original Catalyst, he'd had to scramble to find a new one. And when Kayneth had been unable to do that, he'd had to adjust his plans accordingly. With no other ideas, Kayneth eventually came up with the idea of setting up a pair of Bounded-Fields. One in Fuyuki; maintained by Sora, and other in Dublin; maintained by Kayneth himself. The idea was that Sora's Bounded-Field would tap into the Ley Lines around Fuyuki, taking in more Prana. That Prana would then be sent to Kayneth, via their linked Bounded-Fields. With the boost of Prana, Kayneth wouldn't need any specific Catalyst for the Summoning. Ireland was home to a variety of famous and powerful legendary warriors, any of whom would be useful.

Since Iskander was no longer useable, he needed one of the Ireland legends to take his place. One respected and famous enough that they would stay strong in Fuyuki. A truly celebrated warrior.

_I call to thee…_

One man torn between his dream of becoming a hero, and his reality as a villain. Joined by his wife, who still saw goodness in him. Hands held, they recited their Summons together.

A second who wanted nothing more than a good time, who could only be called a Vallain. He recided his Summons with the blood of his very own family on his hands.

Another man who turned his back on the Magus World. Overcome with grief and rage, determination and hope. Unknowingly watched by two children, who looked saw how he broke himself, but continued on.

_Thy body, borne of my will. And my fate, borne of thy sword._

A younger man, newer to the World of Magus. He harbored visions of grandeur through hard work and diligence and was sure he could make it. He only wanted to be recognized, to have his potential seen. And he would do anything he needed to make it happen.

And his elder and very opposite; a man from a long and respected line of Magus. Skilled and powerful, and so completely comfortable with the life he lived. He only wanted to maintain the status quo: to keep things the same.

_If thou shalt serve me, answer my call…_

And finally, two others.

One who rationalized every decision he made, and every action he made. He had no time for regrets or despair and simply looked forward no matter what. His dream was one shared by nearly all Magi: to reach the Root.

And then there was his younger apprentice. Confused, repressed, and so very disillusioned with the world. He only wanted to find purpose and understanding for and of himself. He had no dream, and he had no plan; he simply wanted guidance.

_I swear to thee: I will be all that is good in the World Eternal, and eradicate all that is evil…_

Each of these individuals called out the Grail. Each bore a wish in their hearts, and a conviction to turn their wishes into reality. To do what needed to be done to bring them into fruition.

The Grail saw this, saw and sensed their words, their minds, their intents, and their hearts.

_Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in Chaos._

_Thou bound in the cage of Madness. I am thee who command these chains_

_Now…come forth!_

_And with a light that seemed to illuminate the world, the Grail responded._

** _… … … … … … … … …_ **

It had worked.

The ritual to summon his Servant had actually worked. He tried so many times before this; had cut his way through so many families that Ryūnosuke had started to believe that it was hopeless. So as shocked as he was, he was unbelievably happy when the Circle flared up with a sense of power and urgency that made him shiver. Even his cousins, wounded and hurt, were paying attention: looking wildly at the Circle with fearful eyes.

And then the light died down as the newly summoned Servant manifested. They were tall enough, dressed in a brown full‒body leather outfit complete with a tattered, hooded, cloak that seemed to billow in an invisible wind. On one side of his waist, he held a pair of holstered guns, with a hunting knife on the other.

“I ask of you,” The Servant intoned, “Are you my Master?”

“Master?” Ryūnosuke’s brow furrowed, confusion and annoyance blossoming in him. “Are you a Demon?”

“…Who are you?” The Servant asked, ignoring Ryūnosuke’s question.

“I’m Uryū Ryūnosuke.” He answered, pushing down his annoyance. It could be that he’d botched the summoning ritual and just summoned a Demon that was a tod undeveloped in the brain area. “Do you mind telling me who you are?”

“I am Servant Assassin, for this Holy Grail War,” The Servant answered. “It seems you have failed in your Summons,”

Ryūnosuke froze, turning what the man, Assassin, said over in his head. Feeling the annoyance rise again within him, he palmed his knife and bit his lip. To his further annoyance, the Assassin gave him a onceover, before crouching down to his baby cousins: ripping off their gags.

“Are you my Master?” Assassin asked, looking down at the two children.

That did it. Ryūnosuke sighed, shaking his head, before grabbing hold of his knife and throwing it as hard and fast as he could; aiming for the spot between he mans neck and shoulder, to incapacitate him. As annoyed as he was, Ryūnosuke didn’t want to outright kill the strange man. No, at the very least, he wanted to have some fun with him first.

And then, without so much as a glance at the knife hurling to him, Assassin raised his hand and the world seemed to shimmer. That was the only warning Ryūnosuke got before he suddenly **froze**, his whole world seeming to tilt as everything grinded to still around him.

“Who are you?” Assassin asked again, looking down on the two children before him.

“Yana!” Ryūnosuke’s cousin blurted out. “And this is my brother. Haku.”

Assassin nodded slowly, assessing the two. “And you are my Master? Both you and your brother?”

“Yes!” The girl, Yana, shouted as he brother nodded along. “This is our Circle. We’re your Masters!”

“I see,” Assassin nodded slowly. “I, this nameless Assassin, do accept the Contract of my Summoners, and swear to bring them victory in this Holy Grail War.” And as Assassin spoke, the Circle flared with energy, and Ryūnosuke felt another surge of irritation go through him. This wasn’t supposed to be happening; none of this was meant to be happening! “And so it is done. I will be mouth that speaks truth and wisdom, your eyes and ears that perceive all plights, and your sword that shall smite all who stand before us.”

The Circle glowed brilliantly, blinding both Ryūnosuke and his cousins, before dying down was quickly as it come. When the light and dust cleared, Ryūnosuke found himself unbound by the man, Assassin’s strange spell, but an even worse position than before when he saw that the symbols on his hand had vanished, and instead seemed to have reappeared on his cousins.

“Masters, what do you wish of me?” Assassin asked, drawing Ryūnosuke’s attention back to him.

“Make him go away!” the boy, Haku, all but shouted. His eyes filled with tears as he glared at Ryūnosuke. “I don’t ever want to see him again: he’s not our friend anymore!”

At any other time, Ryūnosuke would have laughed at his cousins’ childish antics, from their fake and not well thought out names, to the declaration that Ryūnosuke was no longer their friend. But one look at Assassin had him balking. One look at him, and Ryūnosuke knew it was over for him: that man had pledged himself to the little brats, and had taken _Haku’s_ declaration seriously. He was well and truly about to be made to “go away.”

What happened next, Ryūnosuke would never be able to explain no matter how hard he tried. The world once again ground to halt, and then he felt a strange pressure unlike anything he’d ever felt before. It wasn’t painful exactly, but in the back of his mind, Ryūnosuke knew it was wrong. Forcing his head to move down, he saw that a knife had been buried in his chest; all the way to the hilt. The strangest part was, even as his mind caught up with what he was seeing, Ryūnosuke still felt no pain. just an odd sense of detached wonder.

‘_Cool,_’ Ryūnosuke thought as he sank to his knees. He’d been killed, by a Demon Assassin that he’d summoned himself. How many people could claim that? Uryū Ryūnosuke certainly could now.

** _… … … … … … … … …_ **

Waver felt himself fall as the brilliant light bathed the area around him. With a shout, he threw an arm up to shield his eyes and forced himself to look away, lest he be blinded.

When the light died down and the smoke cleared, Waver almost choked at what he saw. There before him stood a powerful warrior who looked at Waver with bright, glowing eyes. They were tall: easily dwarfing Waver himself, and wearing an armor that covered their entire body from head to toe. As Waver examined his Servant, his eye caught sight of the sheathed sword the man carried at his waist, and he felt a smile bloom on his face.

It had worked then; using Wyvern blood and the head of a lizard for the catalyst. Not only had he managed to manifest a Servant, but he had also gotten the Saber to boot!

As if sensing Wavers thoughts, the warrior kneeled and its helmet seemed to rip down the middle and disappear. Once again, Waver found himself surprised as he took in his servant's face. Pale olive skin and bright green eyes stared at him, framed by spikes of pale blonde hair.

“Young sir Lord,” The Saber began, voice cool and dignified. “Are you to be my Master?”

** _… … … … … … … … …_ **

“Well, well, well,” Zōken gave an oily laugh. “It seems your ability to surprise me is without fail, Kariya.”

Kariya could only nod, for once unable to even bring himself to snap at his father as he gazed at his Servant. The Servant was tall enough: as tall as Kariya himself, and clad in silver-white armor. A fur cloak was thrown around their neck, and they wore a helmet that reminded Kariya of a male lion. And the Servant wasn't alone either: at their side was a magnificent white Stallion. Like its rider, the steed too wore silver-white armor.

The Servant stepped down from her steed, and Kariya realized they held something in their hands. An object of some sort, that looked to be covered in fog, or was perhaps made from solid clouds? Kariya cleared the thoughts from his mind as his Servant stepped forward. They then removed their helmet, revealing a face so beautiful it made Kariya's voice catch. But her expression was stern, with sharp green eyes framed by pale blonde hair.

“I ask of you,” The Servant spoke in a cool voice to Kariya, recognizing him as her Summoner. “Are you my Master?”

** _… … … … … … … … …_ **

“I see. So, I have been summoned to the Holy Grail War.”

Kiritsugu stared at his newly Summoned Servant, uncomprehending of what he was seeing. He’d meant to summon King Arthur; the King of Knights as a Saber‒class Servant was what he’d aimed for in his Summoning. And yet, in his heart of hearts, Kiritsugu also knew that it wouldn't work out. In moral compatibility alone, King Arthur was the worst possible Servant for Kiritsugu. As he looked at his Servant now, Kiritsugu wasn’t sure what to think.

Olive skinned and dressed in a hooded, with a white robe that looked to be made from fine fabrics. With the hood on, Kiritsugu couldn't see his Servants face; and could only make out strands of pale hair. The only thing he could really see was the Servant eyes: they were deep and cool, and Kiritsugu swore they glowed in the darkness of the room.

Their voice was rich and smooth, and they seemed to smile as they reached up and pulled away from their hood.

“But I must ask; are you worthy of being my master?”

** _… … … … … … … … …_ **

And for those chosen masters, they knew with a certainty; their lives would never be the same.


End file.
